June 8, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The June 8, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 5, 2012 at the Colonial Life Arena in Columbia, South Carolina. Episode summary Brodus Clay vs Derrick Bateman Prior to his match against Derrick Bateman, Brodus Clay received an update regarding his competitive status from Teddy Long. Long announced that, per Mr. Laurinaitis, The Funkasaurus was no longer allowed on Raw and was now a permanent member of the SmackDown roster. Big Brodus wasted no time in making himself at home on the best program on Friday night. With the Funkadactyls cheering him on from ringside, the dancing machine made short work of Bateman. After moving and grooving around the squared circle with his arsenal of moves, The Funkasaurus finished off his overwhelmed foe with a big splash to seal his first win as a regular fixture on SmackDown. Jey Uso vs Antonio Cesaro Antonio Cesaro was in action on SmackDown – much to the chagrin of a frustrated Teddy Long, who was assigned by John Laurinaitis to serve as the former rugby player’s personal ring announcer. He his match against Jimmy Uso, The Swiss-born Superstar quickly seized momentum with a well-timed uppercut. Cesaro proceeded to hoist up his opponent and send him crashing down on the canvas, thus ensuring that his recent success in the squared circle continues. After the match, Teddy was forced to raise Cesaro’s hand in victory, while he and Aksana shared a passionate moment. AJ comes out of hiding following Kane’s interview Following The Big Red Monster’s interview with Matt Striker, AJ was seen lurking in the shadows, leaving the WWE Universe with many questions as to her interest in the masked menace. Sheamus vs Kane In a match made by Mr. Laurinaitis earlier, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus clashed with Kane in the main event on SmackDown. In the climatic final moments of their absolutely explosive match, the two intense Superstars took each other down with a fierce double clothesline. Before the action could continue, however, Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez charged their way to ringside. The latter jumped into the ring and attacked The Great White, giving the World Heavyweight Champion a victory by disqualification over a sizable Superstar in the process. Kane recovered and looked ready to hit a post-match chokeslam on his Irish opponent. That was until AJ’s presence on the entrance ramp seemed to distract him – promptly leaving him wide open for a powerful Brogue Kick. With the result of the match no longer in doubt and his No Way Out opponent fleeing up the entrance ramp, Sheamus instead chose to send a message of warning to Del Rio by annihilating his personal ring announcer with a second vicious Brogue Kick. Results * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Derrick Bateman * Singles Match: Antonio Cesaro (w/ Aksana) defeated Jimmy Uso Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Aksana Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes